


Home

by lord_Eucalyptus



Series: Thominho [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Thominho Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_Eucalyptus/pseuds/lord_Eucalyptus
Summary: The pack think that they know Stiles, they have been friends for years. With an almost unbreakable bond, together they have survived so much. But when a group of people Stiles thought that he had would never see again had come back, what will happen when they recognize him. What will happen when the town finds out about him.***Disclaimer***I don't own any characters I borrowed them from the amazing Maze runner, which you should go and read if you haven't and read again if you have.Also, this is kind of trash but it is my first fic and I posted it on here because people for some reason are liking it.





	1. An Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first fanfiction so its bad I'm sorry. Also if anyone can either suggest or be a beta reader for me that would be much appreciated, just leave me a message. I will take this down when I find someone so I will keep it updated.
> 
> I'm really sorry this is so short I've posted this on wattpad as well and now that I'm reading through it most of my word count is notes but when I make a part two it should be a lot better than this.

Scott had known Stiles his whole life they were best friends. They have had their ups and downs but they will all ways be friends, they knew just about everything there was to know about each other. All though everyone in the pack was extremely close they had a relationship was more than just a friendship, they were brothers. 

Tonight was a pack meeting, and they were all situated in the living room of the McCall household. With Lydia curled up into Jackson's side on one of the three couches in the large area, and Derek, Issac and Erica on the one directly opposite them. Scott and Stiles had found a seat on the ground by Derek and Issac's feet, laughing at the faces of the three annoyed werewolves sitting above them as they talked loudly and moved about. just making a lot of noise. While Liam and Mason stretched out over the last couch whispering and giggling about some unknown subject. They all sat there very content with life at that very moment. While watching the movie that had been playing for the past two hours, that no one seemed to really be taking any interest in. 

A couple of hours, and about 6 bags of popcorn later. Noah and Melissa came back home meaning that they all had to go back to their respected houses, by that time it was already 10:00. Half an hour after Liam and Mason were supposed to be back home. While they walked with Liam and Mason halfway home, on the way back they thought it would be a good idea to go and do races up the street, it's not like it was going to hurt anyone when most of the town was already asleep. So out they ventured up the street, where of course it was very very dark at that time of night. But luckily with it being the middle of Autumn, it wasn't too hot, and it wasn't too cold. For the first few races Lydia joined in but after the first couple she sat out. As they ran up and down the street over and over they eventually tired and decided to have a break. They all sat on the side of the road chests heaving, and throats burning but still, even when they couldn't breathe properly they enjoyed the moment. With all of them together, happy and safe.


	2. WICKED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janson comes along and all starts to go downhill.

*****SCOTT'S POV*****

Over the next couple of weeks, the pack had gone to school and lived surprisingly normal lives for a bunch of supernatural kids with unimaginable powers, that most people didn't even believe to be real. They had attended all they're classes kept up with their homework and hadn't seen any signs of weird of bad things happening. In fact, the worse thing that had happened was when Stiles and Jackson had gotten into an argument about who was the better lacrosse player: Jackson or Scott. Of course, Stiles had backed up Scott and Jackson backed up himself, it ended up with them sorting it out with an arm wrestle, which was very close with Scott only just winning.

But one day when the pack were walking back from lacrosse practice they noticed a white van parked outside the school, with WICKED printed in big, black bold lettering on the side. The people who left the vehicle were in large white lab coats, as they were walking past they noticed that they man trailing behind them all had turned around to look at them. they saw that he had a name tag on but unfortunately from the distance they were at it was unreadable. He had grey-white hair that stuck out at many different angles, a short stubble that made the bottom of his face look like it was constantly being shadowed even in direct sunlight. It seemed as though he was examining the group and as soon as his eyes moved to inspect Stiles, they seemed to bulge out of his head and looked at them with an expression that could only be explained as disbelieving. He cocked his head to the side as he mouthed something in his direction, and continued to stare at Stiles with his disbelieving look until he finally turned and speed walked in the direction of his fellow white coats.

Once the strange man and his group had finally entered the school, the pack turned to look at Stiles. " who the hell was that weirdo?" Jackson asked, saying what they were all thinking while looking directly at Stiles " I'm not sure, what makes you think I know?" he replied. " Maybe it's because when he looked at you, he looked as though he recognized you. You know with the bulging eyes and disbelieving look on his face" Jackson said with the most know-it-all look plastered on his face. Stiles's face contorted into a frown " well I don't care what his face looked like OK Jackson! Because if I knew him I would've told you before, and maybe said hi to him like people do when they know each other!" He yelled at the other walking off and officially ending their conversation. 

Leaving Scott and the rest of the pack wondering what and why Stiles's mood had changed so rapidly, as they watched him walk off in the opposite direction of the school. Scott had told them he would meet them later once he had made sure Stiles was alright, once they had agreed to meet later Scott ran after Stiles. Who had made it a surprisingly long way in only a matter of minutes? When he did catch up with him he could smell the panic rolling off him in waves, it was like someone had filled a bucket with anxiety and pored it over the teen.

He rushed up to Stiles's side and grabbed his arm, only to have Stiles tense up and spin around to push Scott away. Stating that he wanted to be alone and just needed time to breathe, that it was just Jackson getting under his skin. He then started walking even faster in the direction of the Sheriff's house, swinging open the door and slink inside locking it after him. Scott could be his best friend run up the stairs and slam a door behind him. Unsure of what to do he tried ringing Stiles when he heard several thumps coming from the stairs. Between the thumps and Stiles not answering his phone he came to the conclusion that Stiles had probably thrown his phone down the stairs and didn't want to talk. So decided that he would leave the boy alone because it was obvious that was how the boy wanted to be left. 

Heading home Scott couldn't seem to understand why Stiles had suddenly gotten so upset. He and Jackson had had worse arguments than that and he had never gotten that upset about it to just walk away like that. The only thing that Scott could think of was that there was something up with the strange man by the school, he wasn't sure why but the way that the man looked to have known Stiles made Scott feel very unnerved. 

Later that night when Scott had gone to bed he lay there, and in his half-asleep state thought to himself that no matter what happened with that man he would do his best to protect his pack. No matter what he had to do to ensure that they stayed safe.


	3. I'm Not Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Stiles Pov for what happened in the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these are all very short chapters but it is my first fic so it is probably rubbish. Please comment and tell me what you think.

*****STILES POV*****

My heart stopped when I saw him standing not even ten metres away from me. My chest tightened to the point where it was painful. My breath hitched in my throat I had to leave, to get out of there as fast as I could. Blood burning my veins as it pumped through my body. The usually quiet voice in my head screaming at me to move and get away from him right now. Because if he was there surely she wasn't far away, and the thought of them finding me or the rest of us before we found each other was something we couldn't let happen. We couldn't go back there.

I remember yelling at Jackson right before I left. Honestly not caring that I just ran away from my friends over what was seemly just a strange guy looking at me. But I only had one thing on my mind and that was to find the others right now! 

I didn't realize that Scott had followed me until I felt someone grip my arm, and of course, my first thought was the strange man had followed me. So going with my instincts I turned around and shoved my pursuer away only to find Scott in front of me looking very upset. I continued to tell him about how I just needed time to think, that it was just Jackson getting under my skin. By that time I was almost home so I jogged the last part of the walk needing to get inside as fast as I could, immediately locking the door after me. Because as much as I love Scott, I needed time to wrap my head around my current situation, without even thinking I went straight into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. 

I sat on my bed and tried to calm myself down by thinking about the things I knew for sure. Like how as much as the doctors try to tell me that it was, that the maze was not a dream. All of it was real, from the maze that changed every night, to the vicious grievers. That there were more of us but most of them most of them aren't with us anymore. But as soon as we escaped and got to the safe haven we were all split apart all given new identities and new lives. I still haven't found the others and honestly, I have no idea where to start looking, this place is very different from the scorch.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket; Scott was calling me. I quickly declined the call only to have him ring me again, The best solution in my mind is to through my phone down the stairs loud enough for even a normal human to hear. After doing so he was left alone to his thoughts, and all he could think about was what happened after he had arrived in Beacon Hills.

*****TIME JUMP*****

He could remember the first night that he got there he had woken up in a strange bed, in a strange room. With no memory's of how he had gotten there, and with that he chose to explore his surrounding to check that all was safe. The door wasn't locked, so he ventured into the hallway which was a creme colour and had pictures hanging from hooks embedded into the wall. From what he could see it didn't look like he was in a WICKED building, in fact, it looked far from it. He couldn't see any flashing red lights indicating that there were cameras watching him, there was no one around. So his curiosity got the better of him as he found himself searching the rest of the rooms that all but one were bedrooms, eventually, he made his way downstairs to see a man smiling up at him. " Stiles you're finally up! how are you feeling?" he had asked moving toward him with his arms spread wide. 

At the time Thomas hadn't known who this man was, if he was safe, where he was and more importantly why this man was advancing on him with his face almost cracking with the size of the smile he had on his face. This man seemed to think that his name was Stiles, and seemed to think that it was OK to just walk up to him and hug him when it most certainly was not. " Who the shuck are you, " he said as he backed away from the man before adding " and what the hell is a Stiles?". The man had just looked at him as his face fell sadness taking over his expression, his eyes lost their sparkle as he lowered his arms and backed away from the boy. 

*****BACK TO PRESENT*****

That had been a long and difficult day trying to explain to the man who claimed to be his father that he had no idea who he was, and that his name was not Stiles, that it was Thomas. Later on, once he had started to settle in when he finally realized that he had nowhere else to go. He had been taken to many therapists and doctors about his 'amnesia' as well as other things, such as the thinking his name was Thomas, and this weird maze, and the evil WICKED scientists. It had been a long time for him to realize that these people where his family now. That it could take years to find his real family and that there was always the possibility that he might never find them, so he decided that whatever it was that he had here that he should make the most of it. At least until he found the other gladers.


	4. Acting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tells Scott what happened in the maze and Scorch.

The next day at school Scott noticed that Stiles didn't seem to be acting like his normal self, and he wasn't the only one to notice this; the whole pack had. It started when they got to school, they all decided to meet outside in the parking lot to see if the strange van was there. Seeing that Stiles looked very jittery like he was ready to bolt any minute. That's when they saw the white WICKED van show up outside the school, as soon as the man stepped out he saw a girl that looked about their age jump out the other side of the van. She had pale skin and long dark hair, bright blue eyes and sharp eyebrows, they started walking towards the pack. Scott turned to look at Stiles and he looked like a cornered animal ready to fight his way out if needed, and again all Scott could smell coming off Stiles was fear and anxiety. 

The strange man and the dark-haired girl turned away from them and walked up the stairs toward the school doors, and that's when it turned to shit. Stiles was breathing like he had just run a marathon with his eyes filled with panic as he turned and started to walk away from the group and towards the parking lot. When he finally reached the jeep he leaned against it sliding down to the ground, eyes darting from side to side as his breath came in large gasps. Scott had no idea what to do in this situation, so he sat there with Stiles and held onto the boy's hand telling him that he had to breathe. Once Stiles had finally calmed down enough to breath properly after asking if he was OK he asked him why he panicked when he saw the strange man, the reply he got was a whimper as Stiles let his head fall back against the jeep's door.

*****STILES POV*****

Scott had just asked me why I panicked and I had no idea how to explain to him all the horrific things that had happened because of that guy. How do you tell someone that thinks they've known you their whole lives but in reality, it's only been a year. How do you explain that most of their best moments together weren't real, he didn't know how to say it. So I told Scott that I would meet him after school and they could talk about it then, that I didn't want to talk about it now. Making an excuse that we were going to be late for class if we didn't go now, right after saying that I started to make my way to my first class of the day.

It was the last period of the day, and I was starting to lose enthusiasm for the subject that we were currently learning about. I started to think about Newt and Minho and where they could possibly be, and how the hell I was going to find them before WICKED did. 

*****SCOTT'S POV*****

Straight after school, I went to see the sheriff and told him about what happened at school this morning. Knowing full well that Stiles would not tell him without a lot of persuasions. I couldn't let a repeat of what happened a year ago happen, I won't let it happen again. No more doctors or therapists and no more everyone thinking he was crazy. Once I had told the sheriff that I was going to meet him in about ten minutes and he was going to tell me about what happened, the sheriff had immediately asked me to tell him everything that Stiles said. We need to make sure he isn't having a repeat.

*****STILES POV*****

About half an hour after school I meet Scott out by the Beacon Hills Preserve. We walked for about ten minutes in silence before I finally decided to bring up the dreaded conversation. " Scott, I'm going to tell you about what happened this morning as long as you don't say anything to the others, please. I'm not sure that I'm ready to tell them yet". " I won't say anything just please tell me what happened, I can help you through this. But you need to tell me everything." he had replied almost too quickly. But I decided that I needed to get it out that I needed to tell someone before I went mad thinking about it. I told him it started with the man in the white coat, that his name was Janson. That the guy most likely did know me and probably wanted to kill me, so when he showed up the next day with the girl I couldn't help panicking. Then I told him about Treasa, and before I knew it I had almost told him everything about the maze and the gladers, the scorch, WICKED and the flare. 

I turned to look at Scott. His face had paled and he looked overwhelmed, mentally kicking myself for being stupid and saying everything at once. When he finally did speak he said that it would all be OK and that he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, and if they wanted to that they would have to go through him first. 

When I looked at my phone I saw that we had been there for over an hour so decided that it was time to go home. I had walked here, which at the time was a good idea it gave me more time to think about how the hell I was going to tell Scott everything. But now wasn't seeming like such a good idea it is a long way to walk, and of course right as I start thinking of how far it is my stomach starts to grumble. Waving Scott goodbye I started to walk home.

*****SCOTTS POV***** 

I'm not quite sure what to think now, I would like to think that this was all some kind of prank that Stiles was playing. But he wasn't joking. I don't know why he thinks that all of that stuff he told me about happened he has been here for the past 18 years, and his name was definitely not Thomas. I knew that Stiles had walked here so I knowing that it would take him at least 45 minutes to get home, that I would have plenty of time to tell his father as much of it as I could. I'm not sure how he is going to react but I have to tell him, for Stiles' sake.


	5. Pack Meeting

I had told Stiles's father everything that Stiles had told me the previous hour, and the reaction I got was not one of a happy man. A frown found it's way onto his face as he rubbed his temples. " Scott please look after my son, he won't talk to me but he'll talk to you, just please make sure you tell me if he says anything like that again". " What will we do about it he thinks that his name is Thomas, will he need to go back to therapy?" I didn't want Stiles to have to go through that again. " I can call a pack meeting tonight to talk about it with him if you'd like?" I was really hoping that the sheriff wouldn't agree to that, Stiles didn't want me to say to anyone and if he found out that I had told his dad everything he would be very very mad. " Yes, I would like you to call the pack and get them here by 6:30. We need to get Stiles to talk to us about this and make sure he is OK."

When I got home I texted everyone in the pack and told them that we were going to have a meeting in two and a half hours that they all had to be there, that it was a very important meeting. Two hours later and the whole pack was in the living room of Derek's loft. Everyone came before Stiles had, I told them that they needed to be understanding that Stiles would most likely not feel comfortable talking about all of it at once around all of us. 

I hear his jeep pull up before we saw him and in the short time that it took him to get to us everyone in the room had gone silent. He swung the door open and I could see the smile that was on his face disappear when he saw everyone was silent. He looked around the room at everyone and then his eyes finally landed on mine, " whats going on?" he asked slowly backing towards the door. " Stiles please, we just want to talk about what happened in the parking lot," I told him hoping that he wouldn't leave. " Well what part of it do you want to talk about?" he asked as his face paled to the point where he looked like he was going to be sick. " We just wanna know whats going on, " Lydia said moving towards him, she put her hand on his shoulder and guided him towards the couch between herself and me.

" Would you be able to tell them everything you told me the other day?" I asked him hoping that he would. He looked around the room at the pack everyone was there, Jackson, Lydia, Derek, Erica, Isaac, Liam, Mason and myself. Each one of them offered him an encouraging smile, he looked back at me and sighed. Letting his eyes drift to the ground he started his story repeating every detail and more about what had happened, this time he talked about a boy named Chuck, these people how lived in the desert that were saving the kids from WICKED. But this time he talked a lot more about the flare and the people that it affected, one person in particular whose name was Newt. He talked for nearly an hour about everything that had happened, all the deaths and the safe haven that when they entered they all got separated. He finally looked up from the ground his eyes almost looked fearful, he was hunched over himself and looked like he was ready to break down. 

I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him into my side, hugging him as tight as I could without hurting him. I glanced at everyone's faces they all looked very torn, mostly between sadness and confusion. I could feel Stiles starting to pull away from me so I loosened my grip on him just enough to let him sit up properly, and when he did I could see the tears in his eyes. He half asked half stated " you probably all think I'm insane don't you?", my chest tightened and I could feel my own tears burning in my eyelids. Lydia had moved so that Stiles was in the middle of us with both of us hugging him, and none of us knows what to say. 

The rest of the pack had started to slowly drift towards us all wanting nothing more than to comfort their pack mate. When the elevator dinged and about 5 men in black armoured suits with helmets that covered their face came running, pointing their guns at us while I could hear about 4 vehicles screech to a halt outside the building. I jumped off the couch getting into a fighting stance with everyone else following in suit, Stiles and Lydia had gotten off the couch standing up behind me Stiles pushed Lydia behind him. The five men with guns spread out while more poured out of the elevator until we were eventually outnumbered. The armoured suits the men were wearing had WICKED written in bold lettering along the sides of their arms, out of the middle of the group the same man that we had seen that day walked up to us with an evil smirk plastered on his thin lips.

" Oh Thomas " he said shaking his head. " How long did you really think you could hide from us?"


	6. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes his decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short now that I look through it, but I suppose everyone has to start somewhere.

*****SCOTT'S POV*****

I looked towards Stiles whose face had paled and looked as white as a sheet. So many things were going through my head, with my instincts screaming at me to get away from these people. Yet with all the shit that was going on at the moment, the only thing I could think of was how all that Stiles had told us was true, he was Thomas these things he told us had happened and this man was most likely here to take or hurt him. I felt my chest tighten in pain at the realization that all that had happened and he trusted us but we still thought he was crazy. 

I moved in front of Stiles reaching my arm behind me to try to make sure he didn't move away. Standing tall and protective in front of him as I bared my teeth at the intruders, watching my pack move to surround Stiles and do the same.

The man looked at me and then to my pack and laughed " I almost forgot to mention that my name is Janson, and as you seem to already have figured out I'm here for Thomas ". As he said that the armed men moved to surround us all pointing their guns at us, Janson stepped closer as he said " and I'm not leaving here without him so if you don't mind I would like to speak with him " looking directly at Stiles. I was about to tell him that he wasn't talking to him and that he had the option to leave before I slashed his throat when Stiles spoke up. 

" What do you want Janson? " he glared at the guy as he said it, looking as though he wasn't scared at all. 

" You see Thomas the thing is that since we've been here people have figured things out and they want to send us back tomorrow, so if we have to go back then we will definitely be taking as many immunes with us as we can find. So far we have found you friend Minho, Aris, Teresa and Newt and now you, so you can come with us on your own or we will forcibly take you with us. It's up to you" 

At this point I could see Derek's eyes start to change colour, he growled and bared his fangs claws sprouting from where his fingernails had been. I gave him a pointed look as he started to advance towards Janson. 

*****STILES'S POV*****

I couldn't believe it I had only just started my new life and it was already being ripped away from me, it was either I went with them and got my family back or I stayed here with my new friends and my new life and never see my family again. I knew that Scott would be upset with my decision but I wasn't going to let them fight for something that would end up being taken away from them later on anyway. I had to get my old family back and as bad as it felt to do this to Scott and the pack if I hadn't done it now it would've been when I eventually found my real family.

" I'll go with you as long as you don't hurt them, " I told Janson looking him directly in the eye as I said it before letting my eyes fall to the ground before I could see Scott's sad and eyes boring into mine. 

Slowly Scott moved to one side as the rest of the pack looked equally as shocked as he did all stepping away from me. " Well that can be arranged as long as you come with us now, no one will be harmed. " 

I moved towards Janson, when I was standing beside him I turned and gave the pack an apologetic look. " I'm sorry guys, " I said as Janson started to drag me away. 

As the elevator doors shut the last thing I saw was the sad and almost disappointing looks of the pack watching me until the doors finally closed, cutting them from sight.


	7. Lost

*****SCOTT'S POV*****

I can't believe that Stiles had just left like that he didn't even put up a fight, and all I did was stand there as my best friend was taken away from me. I knew that Stiles had done it because he didn't want anyone to get hurt but as soon as those elevator doors closed I couldn't stop it, it was an overwhelming feeling of anger. There were still some of the armed WICKED men in the loft and they were all pointing their guns at us, that was it I thought as I lunged forward claws out at the man in front of me. The small voice in my head fueling my anger, they took your best friend away from you. As I grabbed his gun and threw it across the room. Everything he said was true and you did nothing about it, now they're going to take him back to where ever it is that they came from. Some of the men tried to defend their fallen comrade by shooting at me but before any of the shots got to me my pack mates got to him, I saw that all of them had changed all of them letting the beast inside take over. And now they're probably going to kill him. That last thought was if I didn't hold back after that, once all of the men had been knocked out I launched myself down the emergency stairway. But when I got to the bottom nor Stiles or Janson where anywhere to be seen, I ran down the street trying my best to follow Stiles' scent which was being masked by the smell of the WICKED vans. 

I lost him.

*****SHERIFF'S POV***** 

I had just gotten home It was late and I was sitting on the couch waiting for Stiles to get back from his pack meeting. I heard a knock on the door, very unusual for this time of night I thought as I went to answer it. When I answered it I saw Scott teary-eyed as he stood there looking down at my feet. 

" Hey Scott, hey look at me what's wrong? Where's Stiles?" I had asked hoping like hell nothing too bad had happened.

My panic really started to set in when he said: " I'm so so sorry, I-I tried I'm sorry". All the things that could've happened rushed through my mind. 

" Scott I need you to tell me what happened OK if something happened to Stiles I need you to tell me right now." I tried to stay calm but I started to lose it at the end but I couldn't help it I needed to find out what happened. 

He looked up at me and took a deep breath and said " he was taken" my heart dropped, it felt as though I couldn't breathe but Scott continued. " It was WICKED just like he said it was. Everything he said was true about Minho, Newt and the others, about the flare and him being immune, it was all real." I can't believe it if I had just believed him when he said about Janson coming after him then maybe this wouldn't have happened, I could've protected him from them but I didn't and now he is gone. " Janson said that they were being forced to go back tomorrow and that they were going to take as many immunes as they could with them ". I have until tomorrow to find him if I don't find him by then I could lose him forever. 

I can't lose him.


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally reunites with the gladers.

*****STILES'S POV*****

I woke up to find myself in a room that I didn't recognize, everything was sterile white and reminded me of WICKED. Through the glass window, I could see people running around some in white lab coats, others in what would be considered normal clothing. None of them seemed to notice that I was awake or if they did no of them are doing anything about it. I looked around my small white prison to see that there were about four other boys in the room with me the one closest to me had pale skin and dirty blond hair, and was fast asleep leaning against the bleach white wall. The one next to him also had pale skin but this time with dark brown hair, these boys seemed very familiar to me as I looked to see the dark-haired boys on the other side of the room. But my half-asleep brain could not seem to focus very well, my vision started to get blotchy as black spots appeared in the corners of my eyes. I did not fight the darkness as it took over my vision. The second time I woke was to someone shaking me awake as they repeated the name Thomas over and over until I finally opened my eyes to see Newt above me. " Guys he's awake " waving his hand at three other boys that were soon also looming over me, I recognized every one of them I couldn't believe it they were all here with me alive and well my heartfelt as thought it was going to pop out of my chest. Newt, Minho, Frypan and Aris I couldn't seem to wrap my head around it how is it possible that they are all here. But as soon as I saw the worried look on Minho's face I couldn't bring myself to care, all that matters is that we are all here together. I flung my arms out and pulled them all into a hug. " I missed you guys so much, " I said while pressing face into Minho's shoulder while the other boys surrounded me. " We missed you to Tommy, " said Newt straight after that Aris said, " where were you we looked for so long and couldn't find you". "I was in Beacon Hills what about you guys were you all together?" I questioned " Yeah we were, but I have no idea where we were before Janson came along and we ended up here for the past 6 months " Frypan added looking very unhappy about it. 

I know that I could've waited until a more private time but I had no idea where I was or why I was there or how long I was going to be there for, so I took the opportunity while it was there. I launched myself at Minho knocking him onto his back as I moulded my lips to his, wrapping one leg around his waist and the other intertwined with his left leg as my hands gripped at his hair pulling him closer. After a few seconds his brain must have caught up and he moved his hands to my hips and pulled them to grind up against his while biting at my bottom lip and finally kissing me back. 

It was at this point when I heard an awkward cough from behind me so I reluctantly pulled back but before I removed my lips from his I bit at his bottom lip tugging at it as I moved off him, but not untangling my legs from his. Minho sat up wrapping his arms around my waist while pressing a quick kiss to the side of my neck before saying " Oh god I missed you Thomas ", his face flushed and his lips a bit puffy. 

" You guys can continue that later but right now we need to focus on getting out of here, " Newt said looking a bit uncomfortable with what he just witnessed, as did the rest of them. 

Even though I knew that we were nowhere near out of this mess I couldn't help but be happy, I finally had them back not all of them but I had them and that was all I could think about, and right now I couldn't be happier.


End file.
